A mobile terminal is a portable device having at least one of a function for performing voice and video communication, a function for inputting and outputting information, and a function for storing data. Such a mobile terminal has complicated functions such as photographing of photos, capturing of moving images, playback of music files or moving image files, reception of games or broadcasts, or wireless Internet and has been implemented as a multimedia player, as the functions thereof have been diversified.
New attempts have been variously given to the mobile terminal implemented as the multimedia player in hardware or software in order to implement complicated functions. For example, there is a user interface environment for enabling a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a function.